The present invention relates to a rack for supporting and storing objects and more specifically to a battery rack system and apparatus having a plurality of compartments for supporting batteries and other heavy objects designed to survive seismic forces during earth tremors and the like. The invention relates specifically to frames forming part of what is known as an uninterruptable power source.
There is a need, particularly in the telecommunications industries, for a back up power source to maintain operations when the primary power source shuts down. These systems generally comprises a plurality of valve regulated lead acid batteries (VRLA) generally of a two volt size which are typically connected in series in various numbers, for example 24, to provide or define a 48 volt system. These batteries are typically constructed of polypropylene jars which is a relatively soft material similar to milk jugs and a cover mounting the leads connected to the jar by a seam. These jars generally require an exterior shell for protection as well as pressure control. It has been found that without compression, these batteries tend to bulge thereby diminishing capacity.
In accordance with a known prior art system, the batteries are stored or placed in multi-cavity modules or trays which are stacked, one on top of the other and secured to one another to provide an array of assembled trays and batteries totaling the requisite number for a given system such as 24 batteries for a 48 volt system.
An important criteria for systems of this type is that the support structures function to support the heavy loads and be reliable particularly in times of crises. These prior systems have certain disadvantages and draw backs. For example, batteries are installed in the modules at the battery plant or factory. Typically, a three battery module may weigh about 800 lbs. These trays are therefore rather bulky and difficult to handle at the installation site. Further, the module pockets, in some instances, are oversized relative to the battery and require the use of shims to snugly position the batteries in the module pockets. The batteries are typically placed in the modules before the final charge creating pressure between the battery and the module. Accordingly, when the batteries swell, if there is need for the installer to remove the batteries, the batteries are usually gripped by the posts which can cause battery damage. Further, it has been found that the interconnected modules are not always as stable as they should be and do not satisfy the criteria for supporting heavy loads in time of seismic crises.
Summarizing the disadvantages of the presently known systems, it has been that cell damage results by overstressing the post seals when installers handle the batteries by the posts, especially during extraction of cell and lifting thereof.
Other adverse affects of extraction of cells from the modules or trays include exposure of the jars to the ambient environment and potential puncture. Further, extraction can result in jar to cover seam damage during reinsertion of the cell into the modular trays. Further, in some instances, the jars are shimmed in the trays to maintain pressure. These shims are inserted prior to jar bulging and once the jar bulges, it is difficult to extract the cell from the trays and even more difficult to reinsert them. Often the shim is not reused resulting in lose of pressure and thus diminishing capacity.
The rack assembly and system of the present invention obviates some of the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior system discussed above. To this end, the rack system of the present invention comprises a frame device for supporting objects such as batteries during seismic stress, comprising a pair of end frame members mounted in upstanding spaced apart relation by a plurality of vertically spaced elongated channel support members secured at opposite terminal ends to the vertical columns of the end frame members, shelves for supporting batteries spanning the channel support members and defining a plurality of compartments for the batteries, each end frame member being formed of a single sheet material shaped to define vertical columns and a web extending between the end columns, a pair of anchors, means securing the end frames to the anchors, and means for defining a plurality of openings in the web of each end frame generally aligned with the compartments formed by the shelves to provide horizontal ventilation of batteries mounted in the compartments.
With the foregoing in mind it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved battery rack system characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement providing certain functional advantages over the prior art systems discussed above.
A further object of the invention is to provide a battery rack systems which essentially consists of only two main structural components and therefore is easy and quick to assemble and install.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a rack system including two relatively rigid end frame members configured to define relatively large ventilation ports for horizontal air flow which improves battery performance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rack assembly and system which includes a novel, relatively rigid end frame structure and anchors which are easily accessible for securing the assembly on a concrete floor or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rack assembly and system wherein no side or rear access is required for assembly of the rack and the batteries therein and accordingly the rack assembly and system can be used in extremely small spaces. For example, the space required almost as small is the rectangular footprint of the rack assembly.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a battery rack assembly and systems wherein the frame including a novel configuration of end frame members which are symmetrical and therefore can be manufactured economically and installed easily and which are characterized by a series of ventilation slots and webs between the slots which confront a plurality of open compartments in the rack for the batteries to thereby aid and guide the batteries into the rows defined in the compartments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel battery rack assembly and system which has great flexibility and only one designed frame is needed for the entire 120-size system product line in a 8-high configuration.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel battery rack assembly and system wherein the shelves are divided into rows or zones for the batteries defined by a series of spaced dimples and openings spacing the rows of batteries at a predetermined distance from one another to whereby the ventilation slots facilitate vertical air flow over the batteries and with again the result of improving battery performance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel jacket configuration for the batteries characterized by a unique design allowing for handling the cells individually thereby facilitate handling and wherein the open end configuration is such to protect the joint between the cover and the jar from damage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a jacket configuration where the cell need not be extracted from the jacket or handled by its posts and thereby eliminating cell posts seal damage and jar damage as well as diminished capacity due to loss of pressure characteristic of prior art configuration.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel jacket arrangement constructed of two identical pieces which are configured to be easily welded together to form a neat compact jacket for the individual batteries which includes points for picking up and handling the batteries and therefore eliminates cell damage.